Breaking The Habit
by Princess of Despair
Summary: Dib is sick of life and decides to end his suffering for good. Kind of onesided ZADR and character death. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Invader Zim. I also don't own "Breaking The Habit", the wonderful song belongs to Linkin Park.

**A/N**: Well I finally got this written out. I've been wanting to write this for a while. This really didn't work out how I planned it, even though I didn't even really have a plan before I started. Shrug Oh well. I think I'm happy with it. And yes! I **know** it's short… so don't yell at me. It's definitely ZADR.. well more like a one-sided ZADR. Also a warning that there is cutting and suicide in this fic. So if you can't stand reading these kinds of things… DON'T!

**Summary**: Dib is sick of life and decides to end his suffering for good. Kind of one-sided ZADR and character death. One-shot songfic.

**Breaking The Habit**

_/Memories consume  
Like opening the wound  
I'm picking me apart again/_

"_Son, you need to study REAL science… not this 'para science'."_  
"Thank you, father, for caring…" A bitter Dib muttered as he sat in the center of his room.

_/You all assume  
I'm safe here in my room  
Unless I try to start again/_

He listened to the footsteps of his sister as she walked down the hall. All of her insults floated around his head. "Thank you too, Gaz, you always were concerned about me." Dib pressed the blade he was holding into his wrist, moving only slightly downward. He smirked in satisfaction as blood bubbled to the surface of his pale skin. He watched the blood drip. "None of you will ever know or understand.." He whispered.

_/I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused/_

Skool. Maybe it should be called Hell on Earth. Is there really a Hell? '_I live a Hell everyday…'_ Dib thought. The pain, the fights people picked with him… why? Because of one little Irken invader… Zim.

_/I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight/_

_'What's worth fighting for?'_ Dib asked himself time and time again. Why did he fight daily for people who ridiculed him? Zim was the only one who noticed him as a person, and yet they fought. The fight had been going on so long, he couldn't even remember how it began originally. Maybe he just chose to forget, just to forget about all the pain this battle has brought him. He wanted the pain to end.

_/Clutching my cure  
I tightly lock the door  
I try to catch my breath again  
I hurt much more  
Than anytime before  
I had no options left again/_

Dib took a deep breath, leaning against his bedroom door. He turned slightly to reach for the lock on his door. He turned it, listening to the lock click. He let out the breath he had been holding. He tightly clutched the one thing that would bring him peace, that would end the pain and suffering that seemed to grow worse each day he stepped foot outside the door. His family grew even more cold and distant, his peers tormented him more and more and the pain they brought cut deeper than ever and the only living being that ever gave him a reason to live, Zim, said he was leaving the Earth, in search of a better life. What other options were left for Dib? His life fell apart more and more.

_/I'll paint it on the walls  
'Cause I'm the one at fault  
I'll never fight again  
And this is how it ends/_

Lightning flashed, momentarily lighting up the dark room. Thunder crashed after it, as if a foreshadowing of what was about to come. Dib stood in the shadows, gun pressed to his right temple. "All that has gone wrong is my fault.." He whispered. He looked at the mirror across the room from him. A flash of lightning gave him a glimpse of himself. "I'm never going to be a burden to anyone again." He whispered. He cocked the gun, listening to the soft click it made. He closed his eyes. "Goodbye world…" He whispered, slowly pulling the trigger…

The next morning wasn't unlike any other morning. Zim carefully put on his disguise. He checked the time and walked out of his base. He walked down the street. However, one thing differed, he went toward Dib's house. It took him only a few minutes to reach the house. Once there, he extended his spider-legs and climbed up the side of the house. He pushed Dib's bedroom window open and slid in, landing gently on the bed. He looked across the room and flinched slightly. The wall was stained with blood. He let his eyes slide to the floor. Dib's lifeless body lay crumpled on the floor. The gun lay next to him. "Stupid human.." Zim muttered, climbing off the bed. He saw a note laying on the table next to the bed. He picked it up and began to read…

_/Zim,_

_I know you will be the one to find me. My father won't notice and Gaz won't care. You're the only one who treated me with any kind of anything. When you told me you were leaving Earth… my heart broke. I understand you '_advanced'_ Irken biology makes you unable to _"love"_ but as my last thought before dying, Zim, I love you… with all my heart and soul. And yet I _**HATE**_ you for causing such emotions in me. Take this with you when you leave./_

Zim crumpled up the paper into a little ball. "Damn you, Dib, damn you…" He muttered before escaping through the window again.

_/I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
But now I have some clarity  
to show you what I mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight/_


End file.
